Carinho
by Miss FleurDeLouis
Summary: Ele voltou. Para ficar. [Presente para a Jenn]
**História curtinha para o aniversário da Jenn porque ela merece. Um beijão, baby Jenn!**

Konoha é realmente bonita.

Pitoresca, moderna, urbana, interiorana... Não importa. Konoha é um bom lugar para se viver.

Um bom lugar para estabilizar-se, apertar laços, criar filhos. A vontade do Fogo queima em cada habitante, dando-lhes propósito, um norte.

Sasuke sabe disso. Por isso Konoha guarda e cuida de seus bens mais preciosos: Sakura e Sarada.

Sasuke sempre equilibrou-se em um linha tênue. Uma parte de si consciente de sua responsabilidade no mundo shinobi, de sua responsabilidade para com sua família, e outra desejando largar tudo e apenas ficar com aquelas duas garotas que tanto amava.

Entretanto, isso já é desnecessário agora. Finalmente, depois de tanto sacrificar seu tempo, habilidades e esforços por seus amigos e por terceiros, Sasuke está voltando para casa. Para ficar.

Ele pensa sobre o quanto Sakura ficará satisfeita, mais eufórica que o normal, com um sorriso radiante e aqueles grandes olhos verdes brilhando só de vê-lo outra vez. Ela é muito expressiva, de modo que Sasuke a decifra facilmente sem que ela precise falar o que sente ou pensa, ainda que o faça mesmo assim. Em relação a ele, sua esposa faz mais do que isso. Sasuke quase não gesticula, fala pouco e sua postura um tanto apática deixa pouco para se ver, porém Sakura sabe, ela o conhece, lê suas nuances, o desvenda com uma facilidade que é própria dos amantes de longa data e mesmo que o Uchiha saiba que isso é natural para ela, tal coisa ainda o surpreende. Ele sabe que ela é a melhor entre os dois, o que o faz agradecer intimamente por ser amado por uma mulher tão extraordinária.

Sarada é sua benção inesperada, pois quando sentia-se absolutamente satisfeito em ter Sakura consigo, aquela garotinha surgiu em sua vida ensinando-lhe sobre amor incondicional mais do que ele pensou que poderia aprender. Ele perdeu quase toda a infância da menina, uma dor aguda em seu âmago atingindo em todos lados. Um pai sem contato com a filha, uma filha que mal conhece o pai e uma mãe tentando o seu melhor para criar sozinha uma garotinha tão necessitada de afeto. Ele tem consciência do seu dever, mas parece-lhe um quadro injusto; o mundo shinobi, ainda que em paz, é injusto. Sarada já está ingressando na adolescência e ele não pode perder mais nada sobre ela.

Habitualmente, sua primeira atitude ao chegar em Konoha seria ir ao gabinete do Hokage deixar naruto a par de seus feitos pelo mundo. Todavia, dessa vez ele quer ir para casa antes de qualquer coisa, Sasuke tem todo o tempo do mundo para relatar suas façanhas ao melhor amigo e sua saudade de casa é uma prioridade.

Ele se dirige para o prédio onde fica o apartamento dos Uchiha, cogitando que seria bom ter uma casa maior com um jardim bonito e uma pequena área de treinamento, o Uchiha pensa que uma nova mudança cairia bem contanto que sua temperamental esposa não destrua o novo lar outra vez. Sasuke reflete sobre como Sakura é um ser peculiar e que essa peculiaridade torna os dias ao lado dela divertidos como a mesma o prometeu anos atrás. Não mudaria nada nela nunca, a amava por inteiro. Acha ótimo que Sarada tivesse tanto da mãe, uma mulher cativante.

Ele gira a chave na fechadura e entra devagar, podendo sentir o cheiro da comida da esposa enquanto a ouve cantarolar qualquer coisa sem cadência. Seu coração aperta-se de saudade mesmo que Sakura esteja apenas em outro cômodo, se pergunta sobre o paradeiro de sua filha desejando que também esteja em casa. Sasuke toma cuidado ao fechar a porta, retira seu calçado e mesmo com a dificuldade gerada pela ausência de um braço, ele consegue despir-se da capa negra. Deixando sua bolsa no sofá, ele parte para a cozinha.

— Tadaima.

Sakura deixa a colher cair sobre o fogão um pouco assustada e vira-se para ver o marido encostado no umbral da porta a olhando serenamente. Ela fica eufórica e enxuga suas mãos no avental enquanto corre para ele.

— Okaerinasai, anata.

Ela o abraça e beija sua face, seu pescoço e seus lábios. Sasuke não se importa, ele gosta de vê-la expressar tanta saudade e ama os carinhos que ela oferece.

— Eu voltei, Sakura.

Ela o olha, os lábios ovalados enquanto interpreta suas palavras.

— De vez, querido?

— Aa.

Os olhos verdes brilham como farois e ela o beija ainda mais, o Uchiha aproveita todo aquele afeto da esposa pois precisa disso. O amor de Sakura é bastante denso, mas não o oprime, é confortável e abrasador.

— Ah, Sarada vai gostar de saber disso! — Sakura volta-se para o outro cômodo sorridente — Sarada! Filha, venha aqui!

A menina morena surge às vistas de Sasuke, a cabeça baixa, limpando seus óculos distraidamente e usando roupas civis.

— Sim, mama?

— Meu bem, olha quem está aqui.

Ela o olha um tanto espantada e Sasuke sente-se velho só por achar que ela está crescendo rápido demais. Sua menininha logo será uma jovem e ele não sabe lidar com isso.

— Papa! — Sarada o abraça feliz e o homem alivia-se por saber que está tudo bem entre os dois. Não gostaria que ainda houvesse divergências gerada pela falta dele na vida dela outra vez.

— Sarada...

— Que bom que voltou, papa.

— Para ficar, filhota — Sakura completa. — Para ficar.

— Verdade?

Os olhos juvenis tão negros quanto os seus brilham e uma vaidade desperta no coração do mais velho só por saber o quanto sua presença é essencial na vida das duas tanto quanto elas são na sua. Ele apenas balança a cabeça confirmando, um sorriso pequeno deixando o rosto ainda mais belo.

A menina o abraça forte e ele a envolve com o único braço. Percebe depois de um tempo que a garota está chorando e ele nada pode fazer a respeito a não ser apertá-la contra si, enquanto a esposa abraça a ambos.

Os três, que passaram por tantas adversidades, sentem naquele abraço a dimensão do amor e suas muitas faces.

Sasuke vai banhar-se e em seguida eles aproveitam o dia para um almoço em família, uma tarde de conversas, onde Sasuke divide sua atenção com as duas, recebendo e dando carinho, mesmo de forma comedida. Pergunta sobre as missões da filha, o dia a dia da esposa, faz carinho na cabeça da menina e deixa que a mulher roube-lhe beijos quando Sarada não está olhando.

É um dia cheio de trivialidades que tornam-se preciosas para aquela pequena família. Sasuke ajuda no preparo do jantar e depois da refeição, ele coloca Sarada para dormir, prometendo para a menina um pouco insegura que não irá mais ficar tanto tempo longe de casa. A beija na testa e deseja-lhe uma boa noite. Após um banho relaxante para expurgar de uma vez qualquer cansaço da viagem, ele e Sakura fazem amor e renovam promessas antigas. Sasuke a ama devotado para que ela nunca se esqueça do quanto significa para si. Naquele leito, liberta seu lado mais carinhoso porque ela merece tudo o que o marido pode oferecer de bom. Eles dormem abraçados e felizes com a perspectiva de uma nova rotina que se inicia. Uma bem melhor.

Carinho é sobre isso. Exteriorizar sentimentos bons para quem se ama. E Sasuke ama Sakura e ama Sarada. Elas o amam também.

Ali, no seu lar, ele é completo.

 **Ficou curtinha, mas foi de coração.**


End file.
